


Glacies cordis mei

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, But it's there, Cannibalism, Creatures, Mike Lives, Political Alliances, Royalty, Titans, Violence, alpha/beta/omega type stuff but not really, blood lines, everything is the same up to episode 1 of season 2, long live mike, not really the focus of this story, political struggles, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike thought for sure he was going to die, until he didn't. The Survey Core thought for sure that there wasn't really a deeper meaning behind the titans bloodlust, until they learned there was. Eren thought all his blood relatives were dead, until he learned they weren't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this all happened because watching Mike die in the anime was like 50x's worse then reading it in the manga. Then I kinda started thinking about this weird world...just watch. Anyways, this will be going away from the direction of the manga, big time.

The Beast titan slowly walked away from Mike, the 3DMG in hand. He turned his head only slightly. "You can move now." He told the titans that surrounded him. Mike let out a scream, as it seemed instantly a titan had him in its clutches. Something was biting onto his arm, his legs. "Huh, so you can talk..." The beast continued on his way, only stopping for a moment, when the shriek of one of the titans caught his attention.     
  
Another Titan stood in the middle of the three that had been picking apart the young captain. It had kicked away one of the ugly beasts, and gently wrapped its hand around Mike's body, almost seeming to cradle him. It looked at him, using a finger to push the stub of his arm away from his face. It looked up, turned around, and ran faster than the best titan could process. "AFTER THEM" It shrieked angrily, and all titans in the area who could hear, immediately chased after them.  
  
The titan was very quick for its size, which to the human appeared to be about 10-12 meters tall. It had light red hair that reached just passed it's shoulders. It's shoulders were wide, and its arms would almost brush the ground, if it wasn't carrying Mike. Its legs were thinner than its arms, which made the human wonder how it could run at all, but the grotesque figure seemed to be doing just fine of that, as the titans behind them faded into the distance. The few times a titan came in front of them, the creature could easily avoid them.  
  
They didn't run for long, but Mike could tell they had run far. The titan, got down on its hands and knees and crawled into a small crevice of trees. It set Mike against the trunk on one, and all over again the man's heart beat so quickly in his chest he thought he was about to have a heart attack. He was hardly able to breathe, and the blood loss was starting to get to him. He looked down at his left arm and quickly looked away when he caught sight of the mangled, twisted, stump of what left. Strings of flesh and muscle, a bone sticking out. He let out a wail as the titan moved a bit closer. It didn't matter where his arm was, he supposed, seeing as this new player just didn't want to share.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head away, his whole body shaking, when the titan reached out one of its hands. Its long fingers moving towards him. He felt one, just touch the top of his head, before it moved away. He opened his eyes, and looked at it, confused. His mouth dropped open, when he saw the flesh on the back of its neck begin to shift and give way. A small hand popped out first, followed by another, and then finally, a full human figure pulled itself from out of the nape. It rolled off the titan's neck, and onto the ground, letting out a small gasp of pain.  
  
He got a better look at her, because it was a her. She looked young, maybe in her late teens. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes, and quickly seemed to assess the situation She slowly stood up, and held her arms out in front of her, a hesitant smile on her face. "Woah there." She said, as she slowly made her way closer to Mike, and sat right in front of him. "I need to stop the bleeding in your legs and arm, okay? You can ask me anything you want afterwards." She moved, much quicker, not waiting for a response. She moved around a few bushes, and grabbed something. She came back with a white metal box in hand. She opened it, and pulled out a huge wad of gauze. She began to wrap it first around Mike's arm, and then his legs, very tightly. She reached into the box and looked at him with pressed lips.  
  
"Um...okay...this part you're just going to have to trust me." She pulled out a sharp knife, and cut into her finger, wincing as she did so. Mike felt like he was going to vomit, when she began sawing into it, cracking the bone, and pulling it right off. Both her finger and the place she had cut it off began to steam. She moved quickly, and shoved it into Mike's mouth, using her fingers to push it down his throat.  
  
He coughed, choking for a second. He looked at the girl with wide eyes, and she smiled at him apologetically. "You're going to need at least five more."  
  
"W-why?" He asked her, still trembling. "Who are you?! What are you!? WHat are you doing to me-" He was screaming before she cut him off, by putting her hand on his mouth.  
  
"My flesh will help you heal, my name is Abigail, please, don't be afraid." She gently brushed some of his blond hair to the side. She offered him a calming smile. "Please, just focus on getting better for now, I'll explain everything later."   She picked up her knife again, and Mike watched in horror as she cut off another finger, her hand being engulfed in the steam that meant she was healing. This finger too went down Mike's throat.  
  
Then off came another and another and another, until all that was left of her hand was a steaming nub. She seemed satisfied. She sat back, with her legs tucked under her, and watched Mike for a few seconds, before offering up an uncomfortable hum. "Would you like....to know why I saved you?" She asked after the silence seemed to much to bare.  
  
He gave her a strange look. "What do you think?" He asked her sarcastically.  
  
"Right, well, simple enough, I was ordered not to allow you to die." She scratched her chin. "My young master has a deep and invested interest in keeping you alive. He never told me why, but he told me you and a few others were vital to him, and to keep you safe."  
  
He didn't seem to understand what she was trying to explain to him. "You're a titan shifter," he said, stating the obvious. "Why would titans want to help humans?"  
  
"Well for one thing, I'm not a titan." She tried to defend herself with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Where I come from we don't call them titans. We call our shifters Warriors. Another thing maybe you should know the mindless ones, they do nothing but what they're ordered to do."  
  
He looked at her in alarm.  
  
She nodded. "Yes that means precisely what you think it means. Someone ordered them to attack humanity."  
  
"Where are you from?" He asked her. There were so many questions that swam around his mind, so he stuck with something that he thought would be relatively easy for her to answer and easy for him to understand. He flexed his legs, and noticed that they were no longer hurting. He was both alarmed and grateful at how quickly she had been able to heal him.  
  
"I'm from far away." She said softly. "In a land called Britannia." She had a far off look in her eyes. Like she was recalling some memory. "Things there are...tense." She tried to explain, when she thought she had been quiet for too long. "My young master should have explained everything... Or at least...I think he should have."  
  
"Explain what?" He demanded from her.  
  
She pressed her lips together, before opening her mouth wordlessly. "Well like I said, things are tense." She said slowly. "A battle for a throne, there's been assassinations in the daily, not to mention everything happening with humanity at the moment." She observed his blank stare with a small smile. "I think you left with more questions then you came with."  
  
He nodded. He took a moment to process everything that was happening. The girl in front of him was a titan shifter, okay. He could wrap his head around that, considering meeting one Eren Jaeger. But thrones? Warriors? Humanity had gone so long thinking that there was nothing nothing more to the titans but 'Eat' that hearing otherwise was a bit jarring. To think, they had a real mission. He looked the girl over. She seemed harmless, but after he had seen her claw her way out of the back of a titan's neck, he was less inclined to believe that. So far, he couldn't tell if she was friend or foe to humanity.  
  
"Who is your master?" He asked her.  
  
She perked up. "My master is the second Prince of the Britannian throne. His older brother currently sits on the throne, and leads the Warriors against humanity. My master wishes to stop this war."  
  
"Who is the king?!" He demanded angrily. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her close.  
  
"You've already met him." She said, trying to pry his fingers off of her. "Though he rudely didn't introduce himself." Mike only seemed to grow agitated by the vague answer. "The furry titan who can talk." She enlightened him.  
  
He released her as the weight of the world came down upon his shoulders once more. He put his head in his hand and groaned. She put a hand on his back awkwardly, and pat it. "There, there." She said.  "He won't hurt you. I will not allow it."  
  
"That's hardly the problem here" Mike said, irritably brushing her hand away from him. He let out a groan, and rubbed his eyes. "This is so messed up." He whispered, and she felt for him. "Why are they eating us? Why? Please...tell me why."  
  
"I don't have an answer for you, I'm sorry." Her voice was as soft as she could make it. "It doesn't make any sense to me either. The only answer I can think of is because the powers that have been in control for 300 years are cruel."  
  
"This isn't just cruel, it's demonic." Mike shivered. He felt like he might be sick. The girl allowed them to sit in silence, while the man collected his thoughts. He looked up at her, when he felt his stomach begin to settle. "What was your name? I forgot."  
  
She smiled at him tenderly. "Abigail Caowthern, at your service."  
  
"Abigail, you said your master has a personal interest in keeping myself, and a few others alive...who are the others?" He asked her.  
  
Abigail reached behind her, and pulled something out of her bag. She unfolded it, and handed it to Mike. "This might help clear a few things up."  
  
He ran his fingers over the strange lettering, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She blushed, and took it back from him. "Here...I'll just read it to you."  
  
Dear Abbie,  
  
This all might sound very strange to you, but I'm going to need you to trust me. I've had one of my trusted spies put a satchel in your tent. Take that satchel, and escape from Z's camp. You will find a map, rations, survival equipment, and a package. That package is meant for a human man by the name of Erwin Smith. You are to give it to him, straight into his hands, and no one else under any circumstances. This is very important Abby. No one but Smith must be allowed to see the contents of that package.  
  
I cannot tell you much in this letter, on the off chance that Z's people find you. The less you know, the less likely they'll be to torture you. When you have made contact with Smith, a person from my court will inform me, and I will be able to give you further instructions  
  
Until then, I have a list for you. These people are vital to me, Abigail.  Protect them with your life.  
  
~Prince Axelien Jamison von J.  Second prince of Britannia. Lord of the Western Islands, Duke of Riverwood.  
  
"Wow, that is a mouthful." She muttered under her breath.The next page had a list of names written in neat handwriting, like the page before. But the names were in text Mike was able to read.  
  
Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, Mike Zacharias, Hanji Zoe, Ymir Peaters, Krista Lenz, Eren Jaeger.  
  
Mike nodded, and handed the names back to the girl. She put everything back in her bag. "Abigail, why do you think I'm on that list?" He asked.  
  
Abigail thought for a second. "Your charming personality? Honestly, only two names on that list make any sense to me. But, I'm going to follow my orders regardless." The young girl smiled, and stop up.  
  
"Two of those names on that list...they might be in danger." He said, moving stiffly, to stand next to her, testing out his legs. "When we were separated, we were being pursued by titans. If they survived, I know where they might be."  
  
Abigail turned almost gray, she looked so pale. She took in a deep breath. "Where?" She asked. Mike told her of an old castle that bandits sometimes would use as a hideout. "Then we need to go, and pray that we aren't too late." She handed her bag to Mike. "Stand back, we're going in the big form." She warned. She ran outside the protected area. She took out a small knife and cut her arm, and the area exploded in hot white light, and the same grotesque creature that had saved him stood there in her place.  
  
Abigail titan lowered her hand. Mike climbed on. She closed her hand gently around him, making sure not to crush him. Mike was held steady in place, when he felt her sprinting. He knew they'd be there in a matter of minutes if she followed his directions. It was a bit bumpy, but the way she held him made sure he wasn't seriously hurt. The most he'd have afterwards was a few bruises.  
  
They stopped suddenly. Mike could hear yelling, screaming. Abigail opened her hand, and tossed him gently on the roof of the tower. He grunted in pain, feeling his ankle give way under his weight. He was surrounded by the recruits, who helped him stand, and we're yelling at him for answers that he was to disoriented to give.  
  
His eyes were only on the Abigail titan. She swung a mighty fist, and bashed away a titan that was reaching for Nanaba and Gelgar. She turned and bit into the nape of a titan that lunged at her. She used the limp body to knock down two other titans that turned their attention towards her. She was panting, when she lifted a larger titan off the ground, spun around a few times and launched it into the air. It flew far away. Mike let out a small victory cry when he saw that.  
  
Abigail titan quickly grabbed the two humans she had saved, and ignored Nanaba stabbing her hand. She placed them on the roof, on their feet. She stepped away, not taking in their flabbergasted expressions.  
  
"Mike?! What the shit is happening?!" Gelgar yelled at him, pointing towards the titan that took another smaller titan, and launched it in the air.  
  
"I...I would also like an explanation." Nanaba said, clutching her hands on her blade handles tightly.  
  
Mike felt himself grin. "Maybe it's too soon to say this, but we might have just gained new insight on the titans, and an ally." He breathed out slowly. "You won't believe all the things I've learned tonight. But her name is Abigail."  
  
The humans all jumped when the Abigail titan let out a high pitched scream of pain. They watched as six titans latched onto different parts of her limbs. She shook off three of them, smashing them into the ground, into an unidentifiable mush, then steam, but the others were trying to drag her to the ground.  
  
One of the titans the Abigail titan hadn't seen launched itself at her nape, sinking razor sharp teeth into the thick flesh. It shook its head back and forth. The Abigail titan reached behind her head, and pulled it off her, but there was a significant amount of skin missing, that was attempting to heal.  
  
"She's losing." Connie said, with wide eyes. The recruits were all looking over the edge of the tower, observing the fight, practically leaving all the way over.  
  
Ymir put her hand on Connie's shoulder. "Give me your knife, shortie." She held out her hand. Connie said something angrily back at her, but gave her the knife anyways.  
  
"What are you thinking, Ymir?" Bertholt asked, watching as she climbed up to the very edge of the tower.  
  
She paid him no mind as she looked at Krista. "Remember the promise you gave me, on that snowy day. Remember it for me." She winked at the blond girl.  
  
"What are you doing newbie?!" Gelgar yelled, moving to try and stop her.  
  
She smirked at him with a crazed glint in her brown eyes. "Fighting,  what else?" With that she turned away from them, and jumped as high as she could. When she was about halfway down, she stabbed her palm, sending the knife straight through her hand. There was a flash of the bright lightning, and in Ymir's place was a fearsome beast.  
  
The scouts were all screaming at different levels and for different reasons. They watched, as Ymir titan latched itself onto one of the titans that was chewing at Abigail titan's arm. The two gave one another a glance. Then began to flatten the remaining titans.  
  
They both seemed to grow tired as the sun started to rise in the background. Abigail faltered for a second when she saved Ymir titan from a back attack. Abigail titan was grabbed  out of her titan body, by a larger titan, and her left arm and right leg didn't go with her. Ymir titan grabbed Abigail, before she could be eaten. There were about 10 titans left, and Ymir titan backed up, an exhausted Abigail in her hand.  
  
There was a flash of a blade, then another, and a dozen more. The scouts had arrived. And they had seen everything, if their faces were anything to go by. Ymir laid the suffering Abigail on a part of the battlefield that was grassy, before coming out of her own titan and laying beside her.  
  
Krista was the first one there, dropping down next to Ymir on her knees. She grabbed her hand, ignoring Hanji, who raced over. "Historia. My real name is Historia Reiss." Ymir nodded once, bed passing out.  
  
Abigail looked up when she saw Mike being assisted over to her side. She was glad to see he was still holding her bag. "Hand that to me please." He nodded and laid it down on the side where she still had an arm, trying to ignore the steam.  
  
She reached in and pulled out a clear bottle with a peach colored liquid inside. She pushed the stopper out of it with her thumb and took a drink. She sighed happily. "Hits the spot." She held out the bottle out to Gelgar. "I could hear you yelling about really wanting a drink. This stuff might knock you off your feet, fair warning." He took it from her, guzzling it down.  
  
Abigail slowly turned her head and met the eyes on Hanji Zoe. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"What for?" Hanji asked dangerously.  
  
Abigail pointed towards the two dead bodies that were being wrapped up. "If I had just ran a little faster, I might have been able to save them."  
  
Then she closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness


End file.
